


Fire Emblem: Phantoms-Support Conversations

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some support conversations from a FE fan-adventure I came up with.</p>
<p>Everything about this is still a WIP, so don't be surprised if something like how everything works and shit changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyanna x Both!MU C-S support

**Author's Note:**

> Kyanna is one of the important characters, the princess of Azoules, a kingdom under the threat of the Qui'lan empire's domination who is on a quest to find her real father, wherever he may be.
> 
> Training turns into Kyanna giving MU a taste of the Azoule lifestyle and opens up to them. (both sexes can s-support her)

**[Kyanna x Both!MU C-S Support]**

**[C-SUPPORT]**

Kyanna: Don't exert yourself, [name]! Try to take a break every once in a while!

MU: Quit yelling and I'll concentrate better!

Kyanna: Sorry, man. You gotta try a bit harder.

MU: You know, if you stop egging me on as well, I might be as good as you at this.

Kyanna: I wasn't! And trust me, [name]. Trying to chop through a hunk of meat in one clean strike ain't an easy task. Unless you wield Sola. This puppy can cut through anything, from butter to a tree trunk!

MU: I'm not stupid. I know what that thing is capable of. You could probably cut me into two with one clean strike.

Kyanna: Correctamundo!

Kyanna: And, you on the other hand, wield what's essentially a butter knife.

MU: Shut up. My sword is perfectly fine.

Kyanna: Well, compared to mine. I'm not sayin' your weapon sucks, and to be honest it kinda does--

MU: SHUT UP!

Kyanna: Dude, I never said--

MU: You just did!

Kyanna: You didn't even let me finish! But, you're right...

Kyanna: I prolly shouldn't talk about my uncle's blade like that.

MU: Ugh, you're insufferable...

Kyanna: Ditto.

MU: Screw off.

**[B-SUPPORT]**

Kyanna: Hey. [name]. Sorry about earlier.

MU: Don't even.

Kyanna: I just wanted to give you something. Here ya' go, squirt.

MU: A...rock?

Kyanna: It's not a rock. It's a blade sharpener. I scored this baby off of the weaponsmith in the castle town. I thought you might need it. 

Kyanna: It's the same one I have, which means it's really good quality. I paid good money for this!

MU: Oh...thanks for the gift...I guess...

Kyanna: You don't like it?

MU: I do but...I...

Kyanna: Whassa matter, honey? Cat got your tongue?

MU: I want to ask you something. But don't call me 'squirt' again.

Kyanna: Alright. Lay it on me, sweet-cheeks.

MU: ugh, gods......Do you even have any clue on who your father is?

Kyanna: 'Fraid not. He left before I was born.

MU: Well, it could possibly be someone with blue hair.

Kyanna: That is a possibility. But could you drop this, [name]? I think I might cry...

MU: Why, Kyanna?

Kyanna: DROP IT!!!

MU: Jeez! I'm sorry, Kyanna.

Kyanna: S'alright...*sniffle*

MU: Don't cry!

[Kyanna leaves]

MU: Kyanna! Come back!

MU: This is useless...

**[A-SUPPORT]**

MU: Kyanna, listen, I'm sorry!

Kyanna: You already apologized. I just want a father. It gets boring having one parent and being the eldest. Not even my mom's second husband was able to fill the void.

MU: Aw, don't make yourself cry again.

Kyanna: Ah, you're right. There's no use bellyachin' over it now. I'll save it for when Qui'lan stops doing stupid shizz. Which is prolly never.

MU: Don't worry. If we work together, I'm sure we can take down Xiaomai in ten seconds flat!

Kyanna: Perhaps...

Kyanna: Oh, by the way, you're from the mainland, right?

MU: Yeah.

Kyanna: Where did you get those threads?

MU: Uh...oh, my clothes?

MU: I have amnesia, remember? I don't know.

Kyanna: Ah, crap, right.

Kyanna: 'Ya know, no one in Azoules dresses like that. Not even the nobles or my own family. How about I let you wear genuine Azoule garb? I bet it'd look pretty nice on you.

MU: Why do you get carried away so easily? 

Kyanna: *sigh* I knew you'd ask this someday. You see, I have ADHD. It never went away as I got older. I could actually go deeper into this, but I don't want to talk your ear off.

MU: I see...

Kyanna: I'm glad you understand. Now let's find something for you to wear!

MU: This is going to be /great/...

Kyanna: Sure is, squirt!

MU: What did I say earlier?

Kyanna: Just shut it.

**[S-SUPPORT]**

MU: Mmmmmmrgh...

Kyanna: So? What do you think?

MU: It's really itchy. And I can barely breathe in this.

Kyanna: At least gimme a three-sixty.

MU: Alright...

Kyanna: I do agree, these clothes are a bit small, but they're the biggest I have, unfortunately.

MU: WAIT? These are yours?

Kyanna: Mmmhm. I think they're just ill-fitting because you're not as lithe as me.

Kyanna: ...but you do look pretty sexy in those.

MU: Thank yo--

MU: WAIT WHAT?

Kyanna: Did I say that?

MU: Um, yeah, you kinda...well, did.

Kyanna: Ah, well, cat's already out of the bag. Might as well tell ya' now, [name]. I'm attracted to you. And this one brings out your butt a lot. Let's try another one!

MU: Can we get back to the fact that you said I was sexy?

Kyanna: Okay, enough is enough. Let's talk turkey.

MU: Good idea.

Kyanna: I've...always wanted to be a mother...ever since I was a girl, I had fantasies about raising a child. My favourite childhood toy was a baby doll.

Kyanna: I wanted to set a good example for my children by finding a partner who'd never leave me. To have a commitment to me that would last until death parted us...And...

MU: You barely even know me!

Kyanna: I know, but...it seems I've found that partner...you seem like the kind of person who'd never leave my side no matter what.

MU: You seem like a nice young woman...and to be honest...I kinda like being around you...you're spunky, you're funny, you don't act like the cookie-cutter princess everyone likes, and I like that.

Kyanna: Well, I'm more than happy my feelings for you have been requited. I'll be more than happy to be your lover. Now let's get you out of this thing...

**[Love Confession line]**

“You know, I never expected someone like you to be my chosen lover, and I'm happy about that, and I love you...

Now...if you will...promise...to never leave me. Ever.”


	2. Amala x Male!MU C-S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amala is one of the important characters, a young pirate who, after her untimely death, went through the Five Trials to earn her soul back, at the cost of her memories. Since then, Queen Alejandra has taken her under her wing, and became bodyguard to a young Kyanna.
> 
> MU helps Amala cook breakfast for Kyanna.

**[Amala x Male!MU C-S]**

**[C-SUPPORT]**

Amala: [name]! Hey, [name]! [name]!!!!!!

MU: WHAT?

Amala: I'm sorry for yelling, but I wanna ask if you could help me with making Lady Kyanna a big breakfast!

MU: Cooking for Kyanna? I'd be up for that? What will she eat?

Amala: Well, that's not the question. The question is do I use rasins or cranberries for these scones? I added some white chocolate in too!

MU: Why not use both?

Amala: *gasp* What a great idea!!! Lady Kyanna LOVES mixed flavours! But, you see, [name]...

Amala: Cooking for Lady Kyanna is no easy task. She's super picky, so I have to get the ingredients just right. 

Amala: Not too much or not to little of ANYTHING. The Azoule servants are the best chefs on the Tandor'ai Islands!

MU: From what I remember from my old life, adding cinnamon also works.

Amala: ...Hmmm...I'm not sure if that will work. She'll go nuclear if anything is wrong with her favourite scones! 

Amala: Trust me when I say this, I know from experience...eugh...

MU: What recipe are you using?

Amala: The same one I've always used since Queen Alejandra took me under her wing. The world-famous Azoule-style recipe.

MU: Well, so far, you're doing pretty good.

Amala: It's all in the smell. Not too flour-y, not too salty. *sniff sniff* Perfect. Now help me shape these!

MU: Okay!

**[B-SUPPORT]**

Amala: Oooh! These scones are turning out nicely! And I haven't even put them in the oven yet!

MU: Mmmmm...

Amala: I know! Now let's put these in and move on to the berry sauce!

MU: Don't burn yourself, now!

Amala: I have oven mitts! I'll be fine! And since Uyja brought me back to life, I'm much more durable.

MU: I like how you casually mention that you're undead in the middle of a conversation.

Amala: I'm just super grateful that I'm alive again. I didn't feel like I was ready to die. So, I decided to take the plunge into the Five Trials.

Amala: Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's make this sauce!

MU: Uh...sure.

Amala: Kyanna has always loved this particular mixture since the day she first tried it.

MU: What is it?

Amala: Blackberries, blueberries, raspberries and a bit of orange zest.

MU: Why oranges?

Amala: Oranges are berries too! Zelle told me this. And they're native to Azoules, so these ones are super fresh! I picked them this morning!

Amala: And it adds so much flavour!

MU: Huh.

Amala: Get me some sugar and a small pot.

MU: On it!

Amala: Next, we gotta boil the crap out of these with a mixture of the sugar, the berries, and some water.

MU: I don't think that's how you make this.

Amala: Again, Azoule recipe.

MU: Okay then. I'll get you your water...

**[A-SUPPORT]**

Amala: [name]!!! Come quick!

MU: What?

Amala: I made a HUGE miscalculation! The kitchen is on fire! ON FIRE!!!

MU: What? Are you serious? What did you do?

Amala: I DON'T KNOW!!! JUST HELP MEEEEE!

MU: Okay, Amala! By the gods, calm down, will you?

Amala: C'MON!

...

MU: Oh my gods!

Amala: Save the scones!!!

MU: I got them! Water!

Amala: Right here!!!

[a water splash is heard]

Amala: Holy gods! That was close.

MU: ......How's the sauce?

Amala: Good, but a bit underdone.

MU: Great! Let's bring these to Kyanna. I hope these aren't too burnt. I'm actually scared to see her reaction.

Amala: Same here. Well, let's cut our losses and pray to the gods she won't be mad.

MU: Let's hope...

[both disappear, and after a second, reappear]

Amala: Mission successful! She didn't get mad at all! 'Nice, buttery and fluffy'! Just the way she likes them! 

Amala: She said nothing about the sauce, though, but I'm sure she doesn't care about it being under-cooked! Hopefully...

MU: The scones looked good too.

Amala: Perfect timing to say something like that, because I made a few extra.

MU: Great!

Amala: Let's dig in!

MU: ...Mmmmm...these are pretty good.

Amala: I know!

**[S-SUPPORT (male only)]**

Amala: You know, I really enjoyed cooking with you. Even if we did hit a rough patch, it all worked out in the end.

MU: I really like how those scones turned out too, even after we almost burned them.

Amala: Yeah...

Amala: ...You know...we make a great team. A gunner like me, and a mysterious swordsman like you. I...want something more...I want you.

MU: But...your culture...your religion...

Amala: Everyone back home thinks I'm dead. No one will ever know...but I can't. I must remain faithful to my main god.

MU: What are you trying to say?

Amala: Well...I...I think I'm in love with you. It goes against my morals so much. Yet...I find myself...with you...

MU: Amala...don't do this. You'll just make yourself have a sad life. I don't want that.

Amala: You're...the first person that's ever said something like that to me...at least since I died...

Amala: Back home, most women's husbands were pre-picked by the parents, on the grounds that he was simply a man. Sometimes, he could be married, and now that I'm free from such tyranny...I want a man who's different from the rest.

Amala: Please, [name]. Fill this hole in my heart. Be my husband.

MU: Well...if you insist...then...

Amala: I need to deny everything. I...I want to break free! And by marrying you, I finally can.

MU: Damn it, I can't play this charade anymore. I accept your proposal...

Amala: I mean...women aren't actually all that oppressed than you may think. They have at least some rights...

Amala: But...thank you, [name]. You have made me one of the happiest girls on the planet!

MU: You're very welcome, Amala.

**[Love Confession line]**

“I still think this is wrong on so many levels...but with you...

...It feels so right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if this was short.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these convos were short. I can't really draw out shit like this that much.


End file.
